How to save a life
by Valenntine2000
Summary: Yami and yugi broke up, but both are depresed. What will happen when they first meet after that? puzzleshipping problably safe for little kiddies. just deppresed thoughts and a verbal arguement.


Me: this is my first song fic so be nice and please enjoy!  
Yugi: first what is it about?  
Me: can't tell it's a secret. #wink#  
Yami: I can see you winking.  
ME: Do the disclaimer you two.  
Yami and Yugi: look Valenntine2000 doesn't own yugioh or the song How to save a life by the fray.  
Yami: this means if you report it, you go to the shadow realm and go to a cosplay in a very realistic Yami cosplay costume and go into a pool of fangirls!

* * *

How to save a life

Yugi was walking down the street, depressed Yami was gone. He suddenly looked up from the ground and noticed that he was at the pier, this was where they had broken up from their petty fight. Yes, they were a couple but got into a fight at the pier. They both walked away from there in opposite directions and haven`t seen them since. Yugi walked over to the warehouse near it remembering the times they had been in there. None of the times were good per say, but they were times together. After a few minutes of crying and remembering a story he started to walk to the edge of the docks. He looked at the water and sighed.

* * *

Yami was at the pier, within the warehouse he was remembering the fight and regretting it majorly. He couldn`t live with out yugi and he had to make up. Other wise he couldn`t eat, couldn`t sleep, and couldn`t really think.

******FLASHBACK******

Yugi: Yami lets talk.  
Yami: alright.  
Yugi: Am... I... Well  
Yami: you can tell me. It's ok.  
Yugi: Are you ashamed of going out with me?  
Yami: No. of course not, but i would like it if you would not come with me everywhere.  
Yugi: Well, I would like it if you clean up besides i am just curious as to where you go, seeing as you keep me in the dark all the time.  
Yami: yeah!? well I don`t think you are my babysitter and have to monitor me all the time. You are just an aggravating little kid, and a waste of my time!  
Yugi: Fine... if that's how you feel. I guess we are over.  
Yami: You got that Damn straight for once.  
Yugi: #runs away crying#

******FLASHBACK******

Yami sighed at that memory. He then heard a small sigh and decided to investigate. He quietly exited the warehouse and looked for the one responsible for the sigh. He walks over to the docks and sees Yugi. He then hears the quiet singing and talk to himself.

**_This song is the song to tribute our fight._**

**Step one you say we need to talk. **  
**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. **  
**He smiles politely back at you. **  
**You stare politely right on through. **  
**Some sort of window to your right. **  
**As he goes left and you stay right. **  
**Between the lines of fear and blame. **  
**And you begin to wonder why you came. **  
**Where did i go wrong, I lost a friend.**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night.**  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**Let him know that you know best.**  
**`Cause after all you do know best. **  
**Try to slip past his defense. **  
**without granting innocence. **  
**Lay down a list of what is wrong. **  
**The things you've told him all along. **  
**And pray to god, he hears you. **  
**And pray to god, he hears you. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life.**  
**As he begins to raise his voice. **  
**You lower yours and grant him one last choice. **  
**Drive until you lose the road. **  
**Or break with the ones you've followed. **  
**He will do one of two things. **  
**He will admit to everything. **  
**Or he'll say he's just not the same. **  
**And you begin to wonder why you came. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**How to save a life... **  
**How to save a life... **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**How to save a life... **  
**How to save a life... _**

By the time Yugi had finished his song he was a crying mess. he dropped to the floor and bawled his heart out. Yami saw and walked behind him. He sat down behind him and held his middle. Yugi froze in the embrace. He then looked up to see Yami. His Yami. He was crying to but he was there. Yugi then embraced him back and said, "Thanks." Yami then looked up and said, "for what?" "For being here when I needed you," was Yugis' response. "You are quite welcome, little one." Yugi then whispered, "Can we make up?" Yami chuckled and said, " Of course!" Yugi then hugged Yami like a life line, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Me: well there you go it's the end. This is my first songfic so go easy on me and Thank you for reading!  
Yami: Did you have to make me so mean!?  
Me: yes, it made for a more interesting story.  
Yugi: Well, trust me do NOT be on the receiving end, it ain't nice.  
Me : I know that, just read all the mobium and puzzleshipping and you learn real quick to not be the receiver. Well bye!  
Yami and Yugi: bye! Please r&r.


End file.
